superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jirard Khalil
Jirard "Dragonrider" Khalil is the host of the YouTube review show, "The Completionist", and co-host of "Super Beard Bros." On his main channel, The Completionist, Jirard Completes a new game every week, ranging from casual games to hardcore games. : Main Article: The Completionist On his second channel, Super Beard Bros, Jirard, accompanied by Alex Faciane and Greg Wilmot, plays through games. Although he doesn't like to admit it, this makes him a let's player. Super Beard Bros. also serves as a "Behind the Scenes," as he sometimes does reviews of the games he's played. : Main Article: Super Beard Bros. Family Brother: Jacque Khalil Father: Charles Khalil Sister: Kellee Khalil Mother: Kaaren Khalil (R.I.P.) Inspiration for The Completionist Jirard has said multiple times that there are certain people that he got inspiration from to start being a reviewer, as well as a YouTuber. *In a panel, Pro-Tips: Becoming a YouTube Gamer, Jirard said that his initial inspiration for becoming a YouTuber was from Andre from Black Nerd Comedy. *Jirard also stated in the Aladdin review that Dodger from PressHeartToContinue was his inspiration for starting The Completionist. *In Between Two Nerds, Jirard said that he also got inspiration from The People over at TheWarpZone for being a YouTuber. Trivia *Jirard has stated many times that Donkey Kong Country 2 is his favorite game of all time and will only review it when he feels The Completionist is ready to come to a close. *Jirard's favorite Pokemon is Bulbasaur, as stated in the 12th episode of The Dex! *Final Fantasy 6 is Jirard's favorite game by Square and will be the second to last review of the Completionist *In Episode 24 of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Jirard expressed the desire to do a live reenactment of the Opera scene from Final Fantasy 6 and stated that the Jake Kaufman remix on Balance and Ruin gives him the chills every time he hears it *After the Secret of Mana livestream Jesse Cox stated during the Co-Optional Podcast that Jirard is one of the most patient men he has ever met *Jirard is known as Beardman because of a podcast series he was often on. When people asked him questions they'd say BEARDMAN because that's all they knew about him. *In the Super Mario RPG episode Fan Question Day!, Jirard says that he is a horrible back-seat gamer. *Greg describes Jirard as a "Lebanese fashion model." *As of September 27th, 2013, Jirard has completed 75 games on his channel,ThatOneVideoGamer. *In Between Two Nerds on TheWarpZone, Jirard said that ever since Episode 25 of The Completionist he has been trying to 100% Complete Super Smash Brothers Brawl." *According to the 41st episode of Wild Arms, 2 Nerds & a Cowboy, Jirard, Greg and Alex all have manboobs, but Jirard's are the biggest. *According to Jirard in the Diablo II Review, the majority of his High School years AND College years was spent playing Diablo II. *Jirard's headshot picture was from when he used to audition for roles that he wasn't able to do due to age, such as auditioning for Justin Long's role in Live Free or Die Hard. *In a live stream, Jirard said his favorite 3D Mario game was Super Mario Galaxy 2. **On the other side, his least favorite 3D Mario game is Super Mario Sunshine. *During a MegamanX3 live stream, Jirard stated he can fix a broken game. (A fan wanted to send him a copy of MegamanX2 but wasn't sure if it worked) Memorable Quotes *"Yes!" *"Do you have any more Whale trivia for us Alex?" *"You know what they say. You can never save enough" * "Laaater man" *"That ain't me man!" *"Dummy Jirard, always making dumb scrub moves" Gallery Jirard Icing.gif|Jirard's "drug" problem Jk.png|The Completionist Fan Art Laser Clown.jpg|Fan Art of Shirraco the Laser Clown Category:Jirard Category:Super Beard Bros. Category:Super Beard Brothers DELUXE Category:The Completionist Category:Normal Boots Category:Completionist Name